


The Colors of, yeah you know

by SquigglySky



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just some shit idk, the two gay boys having some fun, with paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>paintbrushes bruh</p>
<p>painting on skiiiiiiin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors of, yeah you know

**Author's Note:**

> basically I got the idea ages ago from some tags on tumblr of the pic of rdj (god bless him) with paint covering him
> 
> so, bc I'm trying to clean up and finish the fics in the Marvel fandom map bc I've pretty much lost interest, I cut it short and posting it as a drabble lol

Steve had been painting all day, and by that I mean, he’d been trying to paint all day. It wasn’t his fault that Tony, by default, got bored whenever he wasn’t saving the world or building it, which, in his mind, was the same thing. And really, Steve should have known that the moment he put up the canvas and pulled out the paint brushes, Tony would appear and try to pull his attention away to him, which isn’t all that hard considering.

But Steve was still trying to paint, or at least, he was trying to try to paint and so far, he wasn’t very successful. Tony was sitting on one of the other chairs Steve wasn’t using, his feet propped up into the blond’s lap and he was, as usual, talking, but Steve had long since stopped listening, mostly because he was so caught up in his thoughts about how Tony’s chest gleamed blue from the arc reactor, and how his stomach fluttered from now and then. Why the genius was wearing a shirt, but having it unbuttoned was a mystery to Steve, and it certainly wasn’t helping his cause because the man had a great body. Firm, but with a hint of fat around his stomach, which was exactly how Steve preferred him to be.

Steve stared down at the paintbrush, ideas slowly coming to his mind. A smile made it’s way onto his face as Steve turned to look at Tony, who was idly talking, a hand behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. Dragging the paintbrush into some red paint, he slowly moved his hand so as not to make Tony notice him, then he turned quickly, attacking his prey with precision. Tony squeaked as the paintbrush made contact with his chest, a red streak right above his left nipple the marring evidence of Steve’s idea. Tony was staring at him, mouth open as he just laid there, gaping, then the brunet grinned, suddenly sitting up and grabbing one of Steve’s unused paintbrushes, dabbed it in green paint and quite simply slapped it against Steve’s cheek.

“Oh, it’s on,” Steve said, grabbing the palette as he moved, taking a seat across Tony’s thighs’, trapping him as he dragged streaks of paint across Tony’s arms and torso while the brunet laughed and squirmed, one of his hands making paint dots on Steve’s own shirt.

“You wanna fight with me old man?” Tony asked playfully, smirking when Steve raised an eyebrow, dragging the paintbrush right across his nose, leaving the brunet to gape.

“Can you keep up with this, old man Stark?” Steve teased and splattered paint across Tony’s abs with his free hand. The brunet let out a sharp, breathless laugh.

“You’re damn right I am.” Steve raised an eyebrow, smile widening.

“Well, then, you’re on.”


End file.
